


Titans/YJ Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: This is a work for all the Titans/YJ characters who didn't have enough works to warrant their own works.





	1. Chapter 1

**"Go ahead. Leave me; that's what everyone else does." She said bitterly and looked down at the hardwood, gesturing to the door as a tear slid down her face.**

“Go ahead. Leave me; that’s what everyone else does.” She said bitterly and looked down at the hardwood, gesturing to the door as a tear slid down her face.

“I’m not gonna leave you.” Jaime said stubbornly as he stepped forwards and cupped her face. “You can’t just quit when things get bad. And you can’t push people out because you are afraid they will hurt you.”

“How’d you get so smart, Jaime Reyes?” Y/N sniffled, a smile breaking through her tear.

Jaime smiled wryly. “Don’t you know? I got my own Jiminy Cricket whispering in my head.”

Y/N just shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. 

* * *

 

**“You have that look again.” She sighed as she turned to face him. Jaime startled and turned to her. “What look?” She crosses her arms nervously. “The one where you look like someone is talking to you. Except no one is. What are you hiding Jaime?”**

Jaime swallowed nervously as he felt Scarab tense up. “Why do you think I am hiding something?”

Y/N scoffed. “That was such a suspicious answer. Look, it is just you and me here, you don’t have to be afraid.” She reached over and took his hand.

“You’re right.” Jaime sighed.

_I would advise against this._  The scarab asserted. “No, I trust her.” Jaime said. Y/N raised an eyebrow wearily at his statement, but didn’t say anything. 

“I have a sentient robot bug on my back that speaks to me telepathically.” Jaime said slowly. 

Y/N stared at him in shock for several seconds. “You know what? Forget I asked.” She said as she got up and left the room.

Jaime rubbed his eyes tiredly as he slumped down on the couch.

_Told you so_

* * *

 

“Jaime, I am so tired.” Y/N whined as she draped herself over her boyfriend’s lap.

**“Don’t die on me- please.”**  Jaime said dryly as he began to play with her hair.

“I make no promises.” Y/N muttered into a throw pillow

* * *

 

“ **I..I didn’t want you to find out like this. I’m so sorry**.” Jaime said as tears blurred his image.

“Is that all you have to say?” Y/N asked quietly from her hospital bed. “You save me from dying and all you have to say is sorry?”

“You got hurt because of me.” Jaime said as he wiped the singular tear that slipped from his eye.

“Jaime, you did all you could. That is all I could ever ask you to do.” Y/N said as she held a hand out to him. He rushed forward and pressed a kiss into it.

“So you aren’t mad?” Jaime said hopefully.

“About you not telling me? Yes, but not mad enough to ruin what we have by yelling at you.” Y/N said as she pulled Jaime closer. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. He would never keep a secret from her again.

But there was the little matter of explaining the talking beetle in his head.

* * *

 

 


	2. Garfield Logan

**"You can turn into animals, big deal! I'm part dragon!" The dragon girl growled at the shapeshifter, eyes glowing, angry at his upstaging of her on the mission. "A dragon?! Really?! Just because you can breathe fire doesn't make you a dragon! I've never even seen you fly!" The green changeling glared, she was pretty, but it doesn't make her a dragon. "Seems like you wanna fight green bean!" Lunging at him, she tackled him to the ground, pinning him to the ground. Hovering over him she smirked, “Let’s take this outside, shall we?” “What’s that supposed to mean?” She laughed “You wanna see me fly? Well I’ll let you see it first hand!”**

She unfurled her wings and lifted him up, through the ceiling into the sky. Higher and higher until her grasp slipped and he was falling. He tried to shift into an animal with wings, but to no avail. Right before he hit the ground, he shot up in bed. Panting, covered in sweat, fear still coursing through his veins. 

“Guess this is what I get for eating pizza in bed.” He muttered.


End file.
